


A Change Of Fate, Red Trailer

by Fancy_fiction



Series: A Change Of Fate [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: RWBY au, alternate universe rwby, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_fiction/pseuds/Fancy_fiction
Summary: A prequel for my RWBY villain au, the first of four.





	A Change Of Fate, Red Trailer

Ruby wasn’t supposed to be there.

Her mom had recently received a call from professor Ozpin. The Ozpin, headmaster of the school of her dreams! If her mom was going to meet him, that meant a trip to the academy, and Ruby wanted nothing more than to see it.

Only six years old, she already knew becoming a huntress was her destiny. She heard epic stories of brave heroes slaying hordes of grimm and protecting the people of Remnant, and her mother was one of those heroes. Ruby wanted to be just like her when she grew up.

It took a whole day of begging to get her mom to crack, and a flash of some puppy dog eyes after that for her dad. Summer agreed to let her tag along since it was just a quick trip, but she’d have to be watched by a teacher while she was in her meeting. Ruby didn’t miss a beat and accepted.

So she’d hugged her dad and nearly got the life squeezed out of her by her big sister’s bear hug, and followed her mom to the small airship that would take them to Beacon.

It was meant to be a simple trip; the airship wasn’t meant to get hit by a mysterious attack, it wasn’t meant to crash into the ground.

Ruby wasn’t supposed to be there, sheltered in her mom’s arms as they were thrown around. She heard her mom grunt as her back slammed into the metal wall.

Her ears were ringing, she didn’t hear her mom saying her name until she cupped Ruby’s cheek and made her look up.

The worried look in her eyes made reality settle on Ruby, tears welled in her eyes. “M-mommy, what’s going on.”

Her mom’s thumb stroked her cheek, wiping away some of her tears. “I’m not sure, but don’t worry,” she made herself smile bright, confident “your mom’s not going to let anything happen to you.”

Ruby sniffled “I know.” She rubbed her eyes with small fists.

“There’s my brave little huntress.” Her smile was gentle now, her eyes tender; Ruby truly felt for a moment that everything would be alright.

Summer’s head snapped up as though she heard something. In one movement she scooped Ruby up and dashed out of the air craft. Ruby barely had time to wonder why before it exploded, throwing Summer off her feet. She twisted midair so she wouldn’t land on Ruby, never releasing her iron grip.

Summer didn’t stay down long, pushing herself up into a crouch. She stayed low and ran into the cover of trees. “Damn, someone must have shot a fire dust round.” She muttered under her breath.

“Fire dust?” Ruby asked, why would someone shoot dust at their ship?

Summer glanced down at Ruby, she hadn’t meant for her to hear that. She put on her best smile again. “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine. I need you to do me a favor though, Petal.”

“What?”

Summer nudged Ruby over to a fallen tree, there was a small space just big enough for her to fit in underneath.

“I need you to stay here, stay here and don’t make any noise until I come and get you. Can you do that for your mom, blossom?”

“What are you going to do?” She trembled as she crawled into the hidey hole.

“I think there might be some bad guys out there, and I have to go take care of them. Don’t worry, your mom’s tough, so I won’t be long.” There was something in her eyes, some emotion Ruby couldn’t quite figure out.

Summer leaned down to kiss Ruby on the forehead. “I love you, Ruby.”

“Love you to, mommy.”

Summer looked at her with that same emotion in her eyes for a moment longer before she took off, Ruby could hear the sound of her weapon transforming into it’s full form.

She huddled there, shuffling back and into the shadows as much as she could, for a long few moments where everything was quite. Then she heard the sounds of fighting. Her mom was easy to pick out, but she was sure she heard multiple voices she didn’t recognize. It sounded intense. Was her mom out numbered?

Hot tears flowed down Ruby’s cheeks, she bit into her lip to keep herself from sobbing and making noise. Her mom was a great huntress, she was tougher than anyone, she’d definitely win.

She repeated that to herself, over and over and over, pulling her cloak around herself like a safty blanket. Her mom would not loose.

She cracked open her eyes and saw a silver glow coming from the direction of the fight and the strange voices cried out.

Her mom would win.

The ground rumbled more, trees crashed in the distance.

Her mom would win.

The sounds drew closer, the fight was moving. She heard her mom cry out.

Her mom would win.

Just out of sight, someone crashed into the ground. Medal clanged.

“You people will never win, no matter how hard you try, you’ll fail in the end.” Her mom’s voice, strained from exertion.

There was only a dark chuckle in response before there was a wet sound and her mother gasped.

No.

No.

No.

She saw a puddle spread into sight, red as her namesake.

Ruby screamed, she scrambled back and into the brush. She ran as fast as her little legs could go, hardly feeling the sting of the sharper plants cutting into her. She couldn’t breath, her breath came only in shallow gasps, and her tears blinded her, though it’s not like she knew where she was going anyway. She just knew she had to get away from that scene, that maybe if she ran far enough it wouldn’t be real.

Ruby stumbled out if the pushes onto a thin, overgrown path. If she followed this, then it’d lead her to a town, she could get help.

Two hands clamped down on her shoulders, causing her to scream out in panic again. Ruby thrashed around in the grip, desperately fighting to get away.

A soft voice shushed her, the hands stayed firm but weren’t gripping hard enough to hurt.

Ruby calmed down enough to look at the person who stopped her. She saw pastel pink hair, a sweet face, and a gentle smile.

Never in her life has she experienced this kind of terror, she couldn’t find the breath to speak.

The woman brought a hand up to Ruby’s hair. “Calm down, sweet child, please. What’s wrong? I can help.”

A minute passed while Ruby gasped and sobbed before she could respond. “My… My mommy, she’s hurt, the bad guys hurt her! Please… Mommy… Please… Please!”

The woman’s eyes became sad, and she hung her head. “I know, if only I wasn’t too late.”

Shivers wracked her body “What?”

“I told her he was not to be trusted, I knew something would happen to her. Oh, poor Summer.”

“You know my mom?”

She nodded “Yes, I’ve known her for some time now. My name is Pastel, we went to school together.”

“So, so can you help my mommy? She’s hurt bad, I saw, I saw blood. Please.”

Pastel looked at her with sympathy “I’m afraid there’s no helping her now. Those villains have slain her, I arrived just as they were retreating.”

“Slain? What does that mean?”

Her eyes held Ruby in an unbreakable stare “Your mother is dead, child.”

“No…” Ruby collapsed into the dirt, sobs unable to be contained. Meanwhile, Pastel pet her hair and talked quietly in her comforting voice.

“Child, I spoke to you mother before she passed. I heard her final words. She wanted me to keep you safe.”

“S-safe?”

“Yes, she said she never should have trusted that man, that if he got his hand on you and manipulated you like he did to her, then she’d never forgive herself. I will take you to my home, as she begged me to do.”

“B-but I have to go ho-home, daddy and sis will worry.”

“I’m afraid your father is caught in that man’s clutches as well, you’d be certain to fall into his hands.” Pastel reached down and scooped up Ruby’s trembling body. “They can’t be trusted.”

Something about Pastel’s voice captivated her, and she found her breathing calming down and leaned into her touch. “Who’s he? I don’t understand, why is this happening? Who would want to hurt my mommy?”

Pastel walked through the trees, graceful feet unaffected by protruding stones and branches. “The worst villain this world has ever known, a manipulative puppet master who set a trap for your dear mother, his name is Ozpin.”

Ruby wasn’t supposed to be there, but she was, and now everything was changed. She finally realized what that look in her mom’s eyes had been: fear.


End file.
